<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vegeta’s Oasis by DBVee, sblovesvegeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446089">Vegeta’s Oasis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBVee/pseuds/DBVee'>DBVee</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblovesvegeta/pseuds/sblovesvegeta'>sblovesvegeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Bulma Briefs, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vegebulocracy First Dates 2021, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBVee/pseuds/DBVee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblovesvegeta/pseuds/sblovesvegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 3 year gap, Vegeta and Bulma start to discover that they find solace and comfort in each other's presence. As they fill the gaps in their loneliness together, Vegeta decides to take Bulma to his secret getaway in what might be considered a "first date".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs &amp; Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Vegebul First Dates</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vegeta’s Oasis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to Nutmeg3-7 on Discord for being an awesome beta and making our work shine!</p><p>Come say hi on Twitter! @sblovesvegeta and @DBVeeArt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~Vegeta~</b>
</p><p><b></b>Vegeta took his usual seat at the table in the Brief’s private residence kitchen at Capsule Corp as the woman’s mother chattered away, placing plate after plate in front of him. Such was his usual post-training session evening routine since he’d nearly blown himself and half the compound into orbit pushing the limits of the gravity room. Now, the woman insisted on running diagnostics and making any needed repairs or adjustments after every single one of his training sessions. While nursing him back to health, she explained that the machine’s failure was her fault and she promised she would be more diligent in the future and not put him at such risk again.</p><p>Her explanation and subsequent promise baffled him. In Vegeta’s mind, he was solely responsible for what had happened in the gravity chamber that day. He was embarrassed to admit that he’d been pushing not only his own limits, but also the capacity of the gravity room for weeks in his quest to achieve Super Saiyan. What had happened that day rested squarely on his shoulders and his alone. </p><p>No one had ever taken any responsibility for Vegeta’s choices or his well being. Even when Nappa and Raditz were alive, Vegeta had always been on his own. His stomach rolled with suppressed emotion and he shoved his melancholy thoughts from his mind, shoveling more food into his mouth to ease the ache.</p><p>Vegeta focused on the present to the blonde mother prattling on and on about how her daughter was working herself to half to death every night in the gravity room, more often than not missing the evening meal and collapsing into bed still dressed, only to wake in the morning and repeat it all again. Vegeta’s ears perked at Panchy’s sigh as she placed a few empty containers on the counter.</p><p>“The poor dear,” the woman’s mother prattled, “Bulma just feels so terrible that you were nearly killed, Vegeta. Still blames herself for it.” Vegeta pushed his empty plate away and watched in silence as Panchy filled the containers with food before capsulating them.</p><p>“Perhaps you could take her some dinner? She has to eat at some point,” she asked, smiling down at the irritated Saiyan Prince as she held out the capsule for him to take. Vegeta stared at the offering for a few moments before nodding and carefully taking the capsule.</p><p>Vegeta shoved his hands into the pockets of his athletic pants as he walked to the gravity room, giving himself some much needed time to gather his thoughts. What was he going to do about the woman? He hated the idea of anyone feeling responsible for him. </p><p>As he walked through the Capsule Corp gardens, he thought back to the waterfall he had stumbled upon after his first week of healing, when he could do nothing more than meditate as his broken body finished healing itself. The more time he spent meditating at his oasis, the more he thought that the secret to unlocking Super Saiyan was not in strength, but in emotions. Kakarot had been enraged by the deaths he had suffered, as well as his duty and desire to keep his half-breed son safe. Was that the secret Vegeta had been unable to unlock? The thought of having to rely on anyone other than himself enraged him. He would find another way.</p><p>It didn’t matter, but the tropical lagoon reminded him of the hidden jungle of his home planet. Most of Planet Vegeta was a desert climate, hot and dry with miles of red sand, except for one sacred oasis that belonged to the Royal Family. Vegeta had only been there once as a small boy, but the majestic greenery and flowing aqua waters left a lasting impression. He couldn’t help but compare the memory of shimmering crystal waters to the woman’s exotic aqua hair.</p><p>That was it, Vegeta decided. He would repay his debt and take the woman to the waterfall he had discovered. He would ensure she ate the meal her mother had prepared, and demand that she let go of any guilt she still harbored. He would explain that he didn’t need anyone to worry or think of his well being, least of all a silly Earth woman, no matter how witty and intelligent.</p><p>His resolve in place, Vegeta strode into the gravity room and found Bulma bent over the control panel, heart shaped ass clad in her ridiculous excuse for clothing, thrust in the air. Vegeta stopped short, a blush heating his cheeks, watching the enticing flesh jiggle with her movements as she worked on the back paneling. It wasn’t the first time he found himself attracted to the woman, but his feelings of lust always caught him off guard, as it was not something he typically felt. This woman was definitely the exception. </p><p>He tore his gaze from her tempting form and stepped closer, his sensitive Saiyan hearing picking up what sounded like angry muttering. Was she talking to herself?</p><p>The woman complained often about him being a “ninja” and scaring her half to death around Capsule Corp, so Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and cleared his throat awkwardly, trying not to startle her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Bulma~</b>
</p><p>Bulma wiped a drip of sweat off her brow, smearing a streak of grease across her forehead as she soldered wires together in the back paneling of the gravity room. She resisted the urge to slap herself on the cheek while holding a 360<b>°</b>F metal rod, and squinted back at the jumbled mess of wires. </p><p>How could she have been so stupid!? It wasn’t like her to make mistakes like this, the gravity room was her creation and she knew its technical ins and outs like the back of her own hand. Sure, she had been a bit of an emotional wreck since her fallout with Yamcha, yet that was no excuse for her to make such a blunder. A blunder that almost killed a man.</p><p>“You’re Bulma Freaking Briefs,” she muttered to herself, “Get your shit together and fix this. I should be over him.”<br/>
<br/>
Admittedly, Bulma wasn’t accustomed to this sort of emotional turmoil. She had always been headstrong, willful, and untouchable. However, Namek had somehow changed her. Everything she had experienced before that had paled in comparison to the violence and death she had witnessed on that foreign planet. She had gone beyond the ends of the Earth to revive Yamcha, but somehow when they returned to Earth, a newfound awkwardness had sprouted between them that they couldn’t seem to overcome.</p><p>Although she had come to terms with their separation, she couldn’t help but feel a new sense of vulnerability, one she wasn’t equipped to handle. And so here she was, beating herself up for her blunders, her weakness, and her newfound uncertainty.</p><p>Lost in thoughts, she missed the sound of the gravity room opening, only turning, slightly startled, when she heard her name being called.</p><p>“Wom…Bulma.”</p><p>She looked up to see the victim of her negligence standing before her, arms crossed, a slight look of discomfort on his face as he struggled to find the words he needed.</p><p>“You haven’t eaten yet,” he stated plainly.</p><p>She stared at him for a moment, then looked away guiltily. “I’ll be done fixing the room soon, I’ll just order something if it gets too late.” She started to solder another wire.</p><p>She felt a warm, comforting pressure on her shoulder that halted her work again.</p><p>“The gravity room can wait...” Vegeta paused. “Can I…Take you somewhere? To eat dinner, that is.”</p><p>Bulma felt immensely confused at this unusual assertion from Vegeta. The man was usually <em> demanding </em> she fix the GR at a moment's notice, yet here he was, asking her to forgo her repairs and…to go out for dinner?</p><p>Her body reacted before her mind had a chance to process. Stomach growling loudly, she blushed a brilliant crimson. She swore she heard him chuckle under his breath even if his expression remained stoic.</p><p>“Yes,” she finally responded firmly. “Yes, I think I’ll take you up on that. But let me change into something a little more suitable.” She almost sprinted out of the room, not giving Vegeta a chance to respond. “Meet you at the front door,” she hollered back.</p><p>Vegeta smirked, his eyebrows arching in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Vegeta~</b>
</p><p>As soon as the woman had changed and met him on the Capsule Corp grounds, Vegeta scooped her into his arms and took off for his oasis. Flying with the woman in his arms was a different kind of torture that he had not anticipated. Not only could he not fly nearly as fast as he was used to, so it had taken nearly twice as long, but the heat of her body and her unique scent tantalized him the entire way, working his already frazzled emotions into a frenzy. </p><p>Carefully cradling the woman in his arms, he slowed his speed and gently touched down on the soft ground. Vegeta was thankful to be away from the city, away from the oppressive hustle and bustle of Capsule Corp, he felt like he could finally breathe. Ever since the mysterious teenage Saiyan appeared and effortlessly cut Freeza down and warned of the arrival of the Androids, Vegeta had felt immense pressure weighing down on him. This place allowed him to breathe and escape, even just for a while.</p><p>“Uh, I think you can put me down now, Vegeta?” Bulma questioned, squirming in his arms.</p><p>Setting the woman gently on her feet, Vegeta took a few steps to the mountain’s edge to put some space between them, staring down at the sprawling city below, lights sparkling like the stars in the countless galaxies Vegeta had visited during his space travels. </p><p>He turned strode to the base of a large tree, gazing up at its intricate branches. Vegeta had read about Banyan trees in a book from Bulma’s massive library. Some human cultures consider them as a symbol of immortality. He was reminded of his planned wish on Namek, and wondered how different his current circumstances would be if he had been granted immortality. </p><p>He huffed in annoyance, once again shoving away his melancholy thoughts. What was it about this backwater planet that had him so in his feelings? Where was the hardened, no emotions or attachments warrior that had originally landed on Earth?</p><p>Palming the capsule in his pocket, he turned and observed the woman. “Your mother gave this to me and instructed that I make sure you actually eat,” he explained, popping the capsule, hiding his surprise when a small table appeared. It was covered in a white table cloth, laden with the food containers and a small candle flickering in the middle.</p><p>“I believe her exact words were ‘My poor Bulma is working herself to death’,” Vegeta chuckled.</p><p>Ever the Royal Prince, Vegeta pulled out a chair and waited for Bulma to take a seat before he took his own seat opposite her. “Your mother already fed me back at Capsule Corp, so I expect you to finish every single crumb on this table. I will not be held responsible if you keel over and die from exhaustion and lack of nutrition,” Vegeta growled, opening one of the containers and setting it in front of Bulma, along with silverware.</p><p>“I have enough blood on my hands and do not wish to add yours,” Vegeta muttered, only half-joking. </p><p>“Which brings me to my next point,” he said firmly, forging ahead. “Consider my debt paid, woman. It was my own choice to push the gravity room past its mechanical limits. I’m not an idiot when it comes to technology, I knew how much the gravity room could withstand, and I made the choice to push it further,” he explained, pouring Bulma a glass of water to keep him occupied while the words rushed out of his mouth. </p><p>“I will not allow you to harbor any guilt over my decisions,” he sneered. “I have been alone in this world far longer than you can imagine, and attachments of any kind only breed weakness.”</p><p>Vegeta couldn’t meet her eyes, could not let her see even the smallest sliver of doubt that he had in his own words. What if Kakarot’s attachments were exactly why he was able to achieve Super Saiyan? Then Vegeta would be shit out of luck, because he had no experience, and no desire to form any kind of attachments on this planet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Bulma~</b>
</p><p>Despite his boastful prattling, Bulma recognized both the sincerity as well as reservation in his words. She knew he was trying to make her feel better in his own emotionally unrefined way.</p><p>During the Namek incident and into his prolonged stay at her residence, she had learned to read the nuanced gestures in his actions. On the surface, the man was loud, demanding and self-important. He knew what he wanted and was uncompromisable in his bluntness.</p><p>However, Bulma had begun to realize that despite his seemingly selfish exterior, he held a lot of personal uncertainty. The image that he projected was one he had felt obligated to maintain, one expected of him due to his heritage, and one that helped him survive in the cruel outreaches of space.</p><p>Living on Earth, Vegeta was faced with an unfamiliar landscape, a warm caring family and people who did not hold expectations to him. Empathy. They <em> wanted </em> to help him, and in turn, a part of him wanted to reciprocate without knowing how to express it.</p><p>There was something about this vulnerability and confusion beneath a hardened exterior that intrigued Bulma. She wanted to understand him better, to loosen up his emotional reserve. She wasn’t sure exactly when she had developed these complex feelings towards the alien man, but she knew that her attraction for him had been growing dangerously by the day. He wasn’t a bad specimen to look at, either. Seeing his sweat glistening over firm muscles as he confidently weaved between the lasers in the Gravity Room, a confident smirk of joy on his face… It was enough to get her heated.</p><p>She looked up, slightly flushed as she bit softly into one of her mothers handmade sandwiches, hoping he hadn’t sensed her now fluctuating pheromones. She noticed his refusal to look up, to meet her gaze as she ate. She knew he was still contemplating his own words and assertions of solitude. Somehow, his stubbornness frustrated her, perhaps a product of her own obstinate personality.</p><p>Spontaneously, she slammed her palm on the table, making the silverware clink loudly against the containers of food.</p><p>She smiled ever so slightly when the noise startled him into looking up at her. She saw the irritation in his eyes as words began to firm in his mouth, but she interrupted him before he had a chance to retort.</p><p>“Attachment breeds weakness!? Hah, you know, I’ll make you eat those words someday,” Bulma snapped, “But for now, I’m going to finish this spread. So don’t argue with me about your morose solitary warrior mentality.” Despite her harsh words, she had a warmth in her eyes that contrasted her assertion.</p><p>She continued to chew in silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Vegeta~</b>
</p><p>“Morose solitary warrior mentality?” Vegeta repeated her words with a snort. “Like you know anything about being a warrior, pretty pampered Earth woman,” he retaliated, instantly wishing he could take the words back as soon as they left his mouth. </p><p>Even though Bulma was not physically strong, he had seen her impressive intelligence and quick mind in action plenty of times since he began living at Capsule Corporation. </p><p>Bulma remained uncharacteristically quiet as she slowly finished eating, and his stomach sank with the realization that his words probably cut deeper than she was willing to admit. While he secretly enjoyed teasing and annoying the captivating scientist, he was never intentionally cruel or hurtful. He ground his teeth together, ashamed that he had let his moodiness get the best of him. </p><p>For once in his life, Vegeta decided to swallow his Saiyan pride and attempt an explanation. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to insult you, woman,” Vegeta sighed, leaning back in his chair, struggling not to be an emotionally stunted moron. Why was it so hard to confront his feelings for the woman? It wasn’t the first time he’d caught a slight spike in her scent, a sharper, sweeter note than her usual smell. Was it possible she wanted him as he wanted her?</p><p>“I wanted to show that I have appreciation for your efforts. You have provided me a place to stay, and training equipment I could only dream of,” Vegeta paused, taking a deep breath. </p><p>“This meal, coming to this place, was an attempt to show my gratitude.  Now, I’ve  fucked it all up,” Vegeta trailed off, willing the right words to come so he didn’t fuck this evening up anymore than he already had. Action had always suited him better than words. How could he show her what he meant?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Bulma~</b>
</p><p>“This was a mistake,” Bulma uttered in frustration. She stood up, huffing.</p><p>“Yes, this was a mistake,” he retorted. Bulma’s eyes darkened at his statement, preparing to turn and depart from this sorry situation, when Vegeta abruptly continued his onslaught</p><p>“But you are not, woman,” he growled, and suddenly he was in her face, cheeks flushed.</p><p>His face mere inches from hers, Bulma inadvertently leaned ever so slightly into him. “Wha-” she began to utter when he smashed his lips onto hers. There was a passion incomparable to anything Bulma had ever experienced before. His lips crashing against hers hungrily and unabated.</p><p>Suddenly, she understood with a resounding clarity that he desired her. His frustrated outburst from before merely another reflection of his inability to express what he truly wanted. His arms wrapped around her as he continued to pillage her mouth, and she found herself kissing back. A moan of satisfaction rumbled in his throat as he felt her reciprocate, but it also seemed to shock him out of his own actions.</p><p>Slowly, the two broke apart, faces flushed and chests heaving. They stood there awkwardly in silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Vegeta~</b>
</p><p>“Now, are you finished eating, Woman? That was a ridiculously small amount of food. I will never get used to humans and your laughably small stomachs,” Vegeta snorted attempting to break the awkward silence and steer attention away from their kiss. “I want to show you the waterfall and small swimming hole on the other side of these rocks.” </p><p>Vegeta took her small hand in his, gently twining his fingers with hers as he pulled her along behind him. </p><p>Moonlight reflected off the rippling water of the pool, and the cascading roaring of the waterfall made for a calming soundtrack. The scent of night blooming jasmine floated on the warm, gentle breeze. Vegeta had to admit that it looked even better at night, and he was pleased with himself for having thought to bring the woman to this place. </p><p>“That water looks perfect,” Bulma sighed dreamily. “I bet it would feel fantastic on my sore muscles. My back is killing me from hunching over at my desk all day. Let’s take a dip,” she cried happily, skipping over to the edge of the pool.</p><p>“Flying when wet is the worst. Your clothes will freeze to your skin and I’ll have to listen to you whine and complain the whole way back to Capsule Corp,” Vegeta grumped, shooting her idea down.</p><p>“Then we’ll just have to take our clothes off,” Bulma replied with a wink as she walked to the edge of the pool. </p><p>“Are you suggesting we swim u-unclothed?” Vegeta asked, scandalized by her words. While he was used to nudity having basically been raised in a military compound, the thought of seeing this woman nude undid him, sending spirals of hot lust pricking across his skin.</p><p>“Don’t tell me the Prince of All Saiyans is shy,” the woman teased, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it to the ground. </p><p>“I-I, what? How dare you suggest such vulgar things.“ Vegeta sputtered, a bright blush erupting across his cheeks as his eyes dropped to her luscious tits. </p><p>“C’mon Vegeta, shed your royal modesty and come skinny dipping with me. Goku and I used to do it all the time,” she challenged with a wink, shimmying her pants down her hips and stepping out of them. </p><p>Vegeta was mesmerized, watching with wide eyes as Bulma removed her undergarments and stepped into the shimmering pool. Her clothed ass had stopped him in his tracks earlier, and now his dark gaze admired the way her now nude ass jiggled and curvy hips swayed with each step she took. He forced himself to not even blink, the thought of missing a single moment of her gorgeous, pale skin glowing in the moonlight too much to bear. She looked ethereal, like the mythological water nymphs of his home planet who lured Saiyan males to their deaths.</p><p>Maybe later Vegeta would blame the sultry atmosphere for his temporary lack of judgement. His earlier plan of chastising her and demanding that she leave him alone had gone flying out the window, his mind now filled with nothing but this infuriating, beautiful, Earth woman. </p><p>The warm and humid air of the lagoon, the stars twinkling above, and even the silvery light of the moon reflecting off the pool infiltrated Vegeta’s senses. Bulma’s exotic blue eyes snapping fiery challenge at him triggered his fight or flight instinct, and Vegeta never backed down from a fight. He quickly removed his clothes before stomping into the pool and backing her against the cool rock at the side of the roaring waterfall, placing his palms above her shoulders and caging her in, careful to keep their bare bodies separated. </p><p>“Woman. Shut. Up,” he growled, running his nose up the length of her slender neck. He forced himself to slow down and took a deep breath, scenting her before placing a soft kiss on the delicate skin behind her ear. Her scent bloomed and her heartbeat raced, all signs pointing to her desire for him. But he had to be sure.</p><p>“Bulma, do you want this?” he asked, desperately needing her consent before he continued. </p><p>“Yes, Vegeta. I want this,” she whispered against his shoulder, her breath tickling his bare skin.</p><p>Vegeta groaned with relief, finally allowing himself to touch her tempting body. He skimmed his hands from her shoulders, fingers trailing down her arms and to her hips, pulling her pelvis flush against his. He kissed across her jaw, and the corners of her mouth softly before tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. With a swipe of his tongue he parted her lips, swallowing her gasp then swooped down to slant his lips over hers. </p><p>Tilting her head in his palm, Vegeta slid one hand deep into her hair, clutching at her scalp desperately. He kissed her, slowly, and languidly, lazily sucking at her lips until she moaned, her fingers scraping down his jaw, sliding across his shoulders, and her nails digging into his skin as she gripped him tightly. </p><p><em> I’m in control, I’m in control </em>, Vegeta chanted in his mind until her tongue met his and tangled together. A rush of desire lit him up from the inside out as his need for her spiraled out of control. </p><p>“Bulma. . .” Vegeta groaned as he picked her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist like a vice. In his peripheral vision, Vegeta saw an upright boulder with a broad, flat front. He trapped her between his body and the rock, baring his teeth against her mouth. “Bulma,” he gasped out her name again as he rolled his hips, sliding his erection against her wet, glistening core. Her legs tightened as she whimpered, urging him on as she sucked his bottom lip into her hot mouth.</p><p>She looked up at him as he sank his cock into her shuddering womanhood, starry-blue eyes meeting his, her lips wet and parted as she gasped for breath. “Ah Gods, Bulma,” he groaned, threading his fingers through her silky hair as he pressed his hips tighter between her thighs. He palmed the backs of her thighs and hitched her higher against the rock, her heels digging into his ass.</p><p><em> I’m in control, I’m in control, damn it! </em> Vegeta chanted again, desperate for the words to be true. She was so hot, so tight. He wasn't prepared for how good her muscles would feel, gripping him for dear life. </p><p>“Move,” Bulma demanded, scoring her nails down his back. Vegeta’s hips stuttered as he lost control, pounding into her body hard. </p><p>“I’m trying not to scratch your back raw on the rock, bossy woman,” Vegeta growled, closing his eyes and attempting to center himself before he attempted a more careful and measured thrust of his hips.</p><p>“I don’t care, I need it harder,” Bulma demanded, sinking her teeth into his pectoral muscle. His Saiyan brain howled at her aggressiveness and the need to dominate and put the woman in her place rode him hard. </p><p>“Fuck,” Vegeta snarled as he banded one muscular arm behind her backside and braced the other at her back so her delicate skin would no longer rub against the rough rock. His eyes bored into hers as he tried desperately to read her mind, to know if she was as affected by him as he was by her as he started to pound into her with little control. The intimacy of being pressed to Bulma so tightly, his arms wrapped around her to protect her, to possess her, made it hard for him to breathe. </p><p>Bulma’s breathy sighs and moans of pleasure rang out in the starry night, melding with the rumbling of the waterfall. Although the build up to Vegeta’s climax was almost too much for him to stand, he needed Bulma to get to Nirvana  first. He clenched his jaw and flexed his cock inside the tight grip of her pussy, bouncing her up and down along his hard length.</p><p>“Uhn, I’m coming. I’m...please, Vegeta!” Bulma begged, her arms wrapping around his neck and crushing his face into her shoulder as her body shuddered in his arms. He mouthed and licked at the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he held his cock deep and ground up against her clit, working her through her orgasm. Gods, she was beautiful in her pleasure. And it was all because of him, and her desire for him. </p><p>Snapping his hips forward, Vegeta chased his own pleasure and thrust hard, eyes squeezing shut as he shot his hot seed inside her. </p><p>Coming down from his high, Vegeta collapsed against her, pressing her back against the rock once more. He buried his face tighter in the crook of her neck, licking her salty sweat off her skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Bulma~</b>
</p><p>Bulma exhaled deeply as Vegeta sank into her embrace. She didn’t even notice the rough rocks against her back as his lips gently kissed her neck. She sighed happily, content to just feel their heat melding together. This was the first time she had seen the man truly let go to such a degree, and she had to admit she felt a small bit of pride in knowing she had the power to unravel him like this.</p><p>It had been so long since her heart had felt so full. Even when she wasn't objectively thinking about her recent breakup, she had nonetheless been dealing with an oppressive sense of loneliness. Thinking of her best friend Goku, Bulma had to admit to herself that these last few months had been difficult. Every day felt like its own personal struggle for her to keep it together, holding on to the last remnants of hope that Goku would return to be Earth.</p><p>Vegeta’s presence, however, had been a surprising breath of fresh air. Barging into her life, the Saiyan Prince was demanding, prideful, and seemingly hellbent on pissing Bulma off at all times. Above all else, he challenged her in ways she’d never experienced before. She was used to being the smartest person in the room, uncontested, to the point that she felt she would never find her equal. She even had begun to blame herself for the breakup with Yamcha, convincing herself that perhaps she had been too lofty in her dreams and ambitions, and that that had caused them to drift apart.</p><p>During his time at the Capsule Corp compound, Vegeta had kept her grounded, distracted, and she had to admit she actually enjoyed their ceaseless banter. She felt she could truly be herself around him without fear or apprehension of him accepting her for who she was. Sure they fought often, throwing clever and heated jabs at one another. At the end of all their conflicts, however, she always found herself surprisingly happy. There was a certain satisfaction to their back and forth, as if they were intentionally grasping for the other's attention and respect, matching their cadence to one another in an unconventional song. It was gratifying to Bulma and she began to realize that when he was around, she no longer felt that sinking loneliness that had rooted itself in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>And if tonight was any indication, he seemed to feel the same way about her.</p><p>As the two sank into the warm pool of water, chests still heaving gently against each other, Bulma turned her head to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you, Vegeta” she whispered into his ear and blissfully closed her eyes.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>